The Shadow Ones
by SubjectA5
Summary: When the lift arrives that month, the greenie, Lucas, is different - he's angry, hot tempered, and claims he remembers parts of his past. Earning the other Gladers respect over time and training to become a runner, Lucas discovers darker parts of the Maze - dangerous parts. (Maze Runner AU where there is a longer time gap between a Thomas' arrival and The Trigger. Includes OC's.)


**Hello, my lovelies!~**

**I used to have a different account on here, but I've decided to start anew. So hi there!**

**This is a Maze Runner fanfiction and is an AU where there is a longer time gap between Thomas' arrival and The Trigger (this is set in between that, I've made it a good couple of weeks rather than just a few days) and will mostly centre around my OC and his arrival at the Glade. **

**I hope any TMR fans among you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this series, just this OC and whatnot. :3**

A familiar alarm sounded throughout the Glade, and they all collectively realised that it was that time once more.

The group of boys all made their way towards the Box in the centre of the Glade and gathered around it, pushing and shoving to try and get a better look at the newbie they knew would soon emerge.

Newt pushes his way through the crowd, through the middle, and takes his place at the edge of the Box, crouching down on hisknees and peering over the rim with his usual serious expression.

"Everyone take a step back," he orders, raising a hand and motioning behind him, "You all know what you were like as Greenies. You don't wanna scare the poor kid by staring at him with your shuck faces."

A ripple of laughter breaks through the crowd, quickly silenced as the old, metal lift's gears squealed and shuddered to a stop, and the doors began to crank open.

Newt peered into the open lift, his eyes settling on a figure curled up in the middle of the floor with his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms locked around his legs.

"Alright, someone help me get him out," Newt motions behind him once more as he rises off the ground and climbs down into the Box, taking hold of the boy's arms as another Glader follows suit and they pull him up onto the grass. The boys circle him instantly, chattering amongst themselves as they stare at their newest member as Newt and the other boy let go of him.

Without warning, the greenie snaps his head up and jerkily gets to his feet, drawing his fist back and punching the Glader that pulled him up right in the jaw, shoving him back.

"What the hell," he gasps, his voice ragged, finding it much faster than most do. "Who the hell -?"

"Someone grab him," Alby's voice sounds from the crowd as he pushes through the crowd to join Newt, his voice sharp and clear. Two Gladers on either side of the boy seize hold of his arms, restraining him.

"Let go of me!" He yells and struggles, trying to catch another Glader with a hit.

"This one'll be a nightmare," Newt rolls his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest, "Not even two minutes in the Glade and he's already breaking the buggin' rules."

"Don't worry," Alby assures, "We're bound to get an angry one every now and then. We'll explain everything to him." He turns to the two Gladers restraining the boy and points towards the Homestead, "Bring him over. Newt and I'll talk to him."

The two boys drag the greenie, still struggling, over to the Homestead and up the rickety steps, into the meeting room, and shove him down on a chair, leaving Alby and Newt in the room with him as they make a quick exit, grumbling to eachother.

"Reckon you nearly broke that other Glader's jaw, Greenie." Newt muses, folding his arms over his chest.

"You think I give a shit?" The boy snaps, glaring at Newt fiercely. They get a proper look at him for the first time since he came out of the Box - dark hair that's almost black, tousled and hanging in his eyes, steely grey eyes that were fierce, and pale skin.

"Whoa, calm down there, sunshine." Newt raises an eyebrow skeptically, "Me and Alby here, we're just trying to help you out."

"Then where the hell am I?" He snaps again, clasping his hands together anxiously and staring down at them, "Why can I barely remember anything?"

"We all go through this." Alby says calmly, fixing the new boy with a cool gaze, "You'll remember your name in time. None of us remember our lives before this, either. You're not alone on that one."

"But what you did out there, punching that other Glader in the jaw like that," Newt takes over, "We appreciate a bit of guts around here, but one of our rules is that we don't harm our fellow Gladers. Got it?"

"Got it." He mutters.

"This here is what we call the Glade," Alby continues. "And we have three rules that you need to know. One, never harm another Glader. Two, do your part. We don't accept any messing around - you do your work like the rest of us. And three - the most important rule there is," Alby's expression becomes serious, "Never, ever go in the Maze. Only runners can do that."

"The Maze?" The greenie raises his eyebrow and looks up at the two older boys. "Runners? What does that mean?"

"We have several different jobs here." Newt continues where Alby left off, "Every morning, when the Maze doors open, the runners look for a way out. They're our way out of this shuck place."

"I'll give you the tour of the Glade later on." Alby says, turning his back and making his way out the door. "You might wanna stay here for a bit and let things settle. The other Gladers aren't gonna take to you too easily after what you did out there."

The boy looks suddenly bashful, his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'll come back to get you in a while." Alby nods in his direction, opening the door to leave.

"Lucas." The boy suddenly says.

Newt turns back to see him look up, with his eyebrows creased together.

"What was that, greenie?" Newt asks, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Lucas. I just remembered. My name...it's Lucas."

"Well, Lucas," Newt faces the boy once more and holds out a hand, gripping it tightly in a firm handshake. "Welcome to the Glade."


End file.
